Armored Core Return to Earth
by mew905
Summary: People Discover that mars is going to die, and the people need to evacuate. On earth one raven finds being an AC pilot is harder than he ever thought possible. This story pertains mostly to the game story line.
1. Epilogue

**Armored Core - Return to Earth**

Epilogue - Mars' Destruction

                The year is 2122.  After the corporations had moved to Mars, closely pursued by the Ravens, they discovered more to mars than they needed to know.  This knowledge led anyone who knew of it to go completely insane.  They were banished off of mars, never knowing of the waiting destruction.  Eventually, they began mining and discovered the truth to the off-scale earthquakes.  They put out a warning to send everyone off of mars, but they were taken as lightly as the insane ones.  They had to be made to realize that they would be the cause of their own demise.

                Four days later, the ground below the civilians began to crack and buckle, causing instability, and no way to run.  Fissures opened up below peoples feet, swallowing them whole.  The human race as a whole was in danger, and something had to be done.

                They set up a temporary ground to keep the people safe until they could get to the ships, but the earthquakes were so bad, the grounds only worked for an hour, then they began to crack and fissure once again.  Volcanic eruptions began that were so horrifying, you would die instantly if you were to just glimpse at them.  The first 6 ships lifted off an headed for Earth, each carrying 150,000 people.  But as they lifted off, one of the volcanic eruptions spit out dozens of boulders and flaming debris.  Some of the debris collided with one of the ships, and split it into two large pieces.  The thousands of people were sent down to their deaths.  Another ship was hit and severely damaged, but not unflyable.  The people looked back as mars broke apart, they knew it would be the end of it.


	2. Return to Earth

Chapter 1 - Return to Earth

                After the destruction of mars it's just the Earth's atmosphere that they have to worry about now.  The skies are still smogged and polluted to a red tint.  The clouds were brown with dust, and they had to live with the curse they set upon themselves.

                The ships were almost to Earth when they encountered a problem.  They were so concerned about evacuating the people of Mars that they forgot to calculate the gravity of the moon.  The 3 ships closest to the moon were the only ones in danger.  The other two were all clear for Earth.  But the damaged ship would be in the most danger of succumbing to the gravitational pull of the moon.

                The captain's voice came over the intercom of ship 3.  "Ladies and gentlemen sorry about the disturbance but we've run into a small problem.  The ride will get a little rough and has a slight probability of disaster.  Please remain calm as we maneuver the ship to avoid the gravity."

                The people just stood up under the huge glass dome, staring directly at the moon above them.  They knew that they would make it but some were worried about the others on the ships.  They knew that the other ships might not make it.

                "Are we going to die, mommy?" a little boy said with a slightly scared voice.

                The mother just looked up with a sad look in her eyes, she knew not all of them would make it to Earth, and she tried to determine how to tell her son.

                The mother looked down at her son, picked him up, and hugged him tightly.  "I dont know," she said in a soft voice, "I honestly don't know...".

                Just then, another announcement came up, this time it was a female voice.

                "Sorry about the disturbance once again, but it appears we will be entering the gravitational field of the moon, please remain calm as the ship will begin to sway violently for a short time,"  She said.

                Just then the civilians saw a bright light coming from above the dome.  They all looked up and saw ship 5 crash into the moon.  At that moment, 7 people collapsed, fainting from the thought of all those people dying.  They knew that if anything happened, ship 4 was next.

                Meanwhile on ship 2, Earth began to come into clear view from the dome.  It was an incredible view, or it would have been if it werent for all the smog and pollution.  The Earth was almost a brown color, most of the water was polluted and they had to live there?  Their cities were in ruins, meaning crime would be a huge problem, bigger than what it already was.  This had to be solved, and the people only knew one person who could.  A Civilian pilot named Alex.

                Alex was a tall brown-haired man who was in his early 20's.  He was Head of Police until he was caught beating down a criminal back in 2117.  They knew he'd be the perfect person for the job, because anarchy can cause major political problems.

                One man came up to Alex on the ship, and asked him if he wanted to be head of police.  Alex simply refused the first offer, and the man tried again, this time he explained that crime would be a problem and they needed police or else there would be anarchy.

                "It's not like you're going to be the ruler of us or anything, it's just to keep the law instated." He pleaded.

                "Well, I've been the head of police before, and it wasn't any fun, I was shot twice caught up in a crossfire between a drug deal," Alex replied, "If I'm gonna be head of police for you people, then I need something in return..."

                "We'll pay whatever you want, just please, we need a police chief."

                "Alright, I dont need money, all I want is you to get me AC parts, and I'll do it.  But you gotta keep in mind, these parts arent cheap, they start at one hundred grand, each."  Alex began to negotiate.

                The man emptied his pockets of all his cash, and Alex counted up over eight million dollars.  He just sat in shock, wondering where this man got all his money, and how.

                "I used to win all sorts of arena matches and tournaments, this is all thats left of my winnings, you can have it to buy the parts, I dont know what parts to get now, I'm a little behind the times," The man laughed.

                "Wow, this is more than I could make in a year--" Alex was suddenly cut off by an announcement by the captain.

                "This is your captain speaking we will be arriving in Chicago in about 20 minutes.  Please get ready for some turbulence from entering the atmosphere, and have a nice day."  The announcement stopped as suddenly as it had started.

                Alex and the man walked up to the passenger area of the ship, followed by the man, and looked out the window.  What he saw was not a pretty sight.  He looked around for any signs of life.

                "Only a cockroach could survive this..." Alex thought to himself.

                The ship began to shake violently as the ship was engulfed in flames.  This was only the outer atmosphere, they still had a while to go.  The ship began to veer right towards large broken skyscrapers and houses.  These would have to be repaired just to be livable.


End file.
